A fathers responsibility
by myppe
Summary: 'I want daddy' Nessie said through her touch and a new set of tears came.


This story popped into my head one night, and when I rewrote it on my computer I realized there was a part that didn't quite fit into the story but I still liked it and I couldn't decided if I should just leave it as an outtake or write it into to a sequel to this story. So I would be very grateful if you could help me decided...should it be a one-shot sequel or just a simply outtake?  
anyway I hope you enjoy A fathers responsibility

**Title:** A fathers responsibility

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Summary:** _'I want daddy' _Nessie said through her touch and a new set of tears came.

**Warning:** English isn't my main language, so I'm sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks

~~~~~~~

With every tear that fell Jacob Black's heart broke, and by now it had to be in million pieces.  
"Shhh, it's okey" He assured the small girl that was the center of his universe. He kissed her feverish forehead and kept pacing like he did when she was a younger. But the tears didn't stop. She only pressed herself closer to him.  
_'I want daddy' _Nessie said through her touch and a new set of tears came.  
"He'll be back any minute now, beautiful" He assured her. God, he hoped that was true. He couldn't stand seeing Nessie cry. It almost physically hurt him. Edward had gone into town to get some fever reducing for Ness and knowing Edward a rid which usually took 20 minutes back and forth, wouldn't take more than 10 minutes. Since he had been gone for 9 now… Oh yes Jacob counted... Edward should be back at any second. Nessie whimpered and he kissed her bronze colored hair on the top of her head. A couple of seconds later the Volvo parked in the driveway and before they could turn towards the door Edward was inside.

"Daddy" Nessie whispered and reached for her father. He slowly walked over to them and placed the brown paper bag on the table as he passed by it.  
"How are you feeling, Angel?" He took her from Jacob and wiped away her tears with his thumb "still warm?" He put his cold, pale hand on her forehead. She nodded and leaned into her fathers chest.  
_ 'Is there anything you need?'_ Jacob asked mentally. He needed to go even if he didn't want to. He had been on his way to a pack meeting, when he decided to stop by and say hi to Nessie, only to find her asleep on the couch with a fever. The rest of the family was away, so it was only Renesmee and her father home. Edward asked him to watch over her whilst he went into townto get the medicine for her.  
"No, thank you, Jacob" Edward said on the couch with Nessie on his lap. Jacob knew that there was nothing he could do for Nessie, and Edward had two medical degrees so she would be safe. But it still took all of his willpower to walk through the door into the sunset.

Edward pulled up a square box from the paper bag, and opened it. Nessie watched as he popped out one of the small pills and then crusted it in his hand so it became white powder and sprinkled it in the glass of water that she didn't drink before. He smiled down at her and handed her the glass. She looked down at the now white water and wrinkled her nose.  
_' It smells yucky'_ She looked up at Edward.  
"I know princess, but it's going to make you feel better" He assured her. She looked down at the glass again. She didn't want to drink it, it smelled wrong but she didn't want to be sick when momma and Aunt Alice came home tomorrow.  
_'You promise?'_  
"Yes, I promise sweetheart"  
"granpa-promise?" she said out loud. A granpa-promise was a promise that you could never ever break. Renesmee called it that because she knew that grandpa Carlisle would never break a promise to her.  
"granpa-promise" Edward nodded and without any fuss she sighed and drunk the white water.  
"That's my girl" Edward whispered proudly and kissed her hairline. He draped the blanket, that she'd been wrapped in when she was asleep, around her shoulders. Nessie gave back the now empty glass, snuggled closer to her fathers' hard chest and laid her head were her fathers heart once beat. Edward wrapped his arms around her and they just sat in the dark. He kissed the top of her, rested his cheek against it and closed his eyes.  
"I love you, daddy" carried the small whisper  
"I love you too, Renesmee" He replied and let the heartbeat of his daughter lull him.


End file.
